Ten Years Later
by NifftellaxElla
Summary: It's been ten years since Karofsky tried to kill himself... ten years and he's never been happier. This story is the child of my out of control emotions I'm sorry... it's not kurtofsky though... just friendship. And fluff... so yeah sorry for the summary


**This story is a little spur of the moment sorry but Glee last night kind of messed me up and I need an emotional outlet… sorry…**

Dave finally finished typing up his report. It had been a long struggle, but finally, one of his clients has made it to the big leads. New England Patriots to be exact. He smiled happily to himself. This was going to bring in a lot of money. Maybe he could buy that second car Kyle always wanted… or go on that vacation they've been dreaming of for the past four years. Either way, life was going great, and getting greater every day. Sighing in content, he leaned back in his chair and stared out his window at the Boston scenery. Sure, it wasn't New York City, but that was for show biz. Boston was great for his lifestyle, a great office, a beautiful two-story home with a large backyard, and not far from the ocean.

"DADDY!" A voice squealed, door slamming open. Dave swiveled around in time to catch his daughter flinging herself into his arms.

"Hi sweetie," he beamed, bouncing the girl on his knee. She giggled happily, dirty blond pigtails flying by her face.

"Careful Hun, she just ate," a teasing voice said from the doorway. Dave's husband, Kyle, was leaning on the doorframe, smiling at the scene of his husband and his daughter. Dave just laughed and grabbed Kelly into a bear hug.

"He's just jealous," Dave whispered into his daughter's ear, causing another fit of giggles.

"Daddy, Papa told me we're seeing the Patriots today!" Kelly beamed.

"Yeah we are, you excited for your first football game?" He replied, smiling.

"YES!" She yelled, throwing her arms above her head. She was all dressed up with a Patriots hat, a jersey and black stripes painted on her round cheeks. "Are Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine coming?"

"Yes we are," A voice piped in. Dave looked up to see Kurt smiling at him.

"Uncle Kurt!" The girl squealed, hopping of her dad's lap to throw herself around the singer's legs.

"Hi Kelly!" Another equally high-pitched voice chimed in. Kurt and Blaine's son Toronto burst into the room. He flashed the girl a grin. "Do you like my new clothes? Aunt 'Cedes made them for me." The boy spun around, showing off his Dalton uniform blazer Mercedes had whipped up for him. Being the owner of a very successful clothing line and fashion magazine meant a little suit for her god son was a piece of cake.

"Reminds me of the good old days," a newly appearing Blaine chuckled, picking up his son and holding him on his side.

"We ready to go?" Kyle asked. Kelly beamed, grabbing her Dad's hand. Dave quickly turned off his computer and came over to his family, intertwining his hand with his husbands.

"I think we are," he replied. The two families exited the building. On the way out the door Dave felt Kurt slide next to him.

"It's been ten years," he whispered into Dave's ear. He smiled with understanding. It was the ten-year anniversary of when he almost killed himself in his senior year. Ten years since he was at his lowest point, in a dark place he never returned to. With the help of Kurt, Dave had finally made it out of that dark place. Hell, Blaine helped too with his daily 'courage' texts. For the first time, Dave felt liked for who he really was, and life just kept getting better from there. At college, he met his college roommate and first boyfriend, Kyle Fitzgerald. The pair quickly fell in love. Kyle was a happy, smiley and positive guy, and he easily accepted Dave even when he explained his dark times in high school. Kyle was always supporting him, and pushing him to be his best. It was no wonder he graduated top of his class, and was now one of the most successful sports agents out there. But he and Kurt never lost touch. They remained friends during the years. Dave was one of the (many) groomsmen at the Anderson-Hummel wedding, he was there when Kurt and Blaine decided to adopt and vice versa. Ten years ago maybe he wanted a son, but he never regretted adopting Kelly. She was just so energetic and confident, there was no way he could not be proud of his little princess. Ten years ago Dave would have never guessed his life could ever be a fraction of what it is today. Yet, here he is, holding hands with his partner, daughter skipping next to them and friends laughing together at their son's crazy antics while heading to their children's first football game. Dave was glad his dad found him when he did, because life was as close to perfect as anybody's could get.

**So… yeah I just wrote that. And it probably sucks… but… I needed Karofsky to have a happy life because I couldn't handle all this sadness and this is the product. I know it probably sucks and is unrealistic but.. I hoped you enjoyed it. **


End file.
